


So Far Away

by kaleidoscope_eyes (TheGirlInYourMirror)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this during class, M/M, baz is precious, hella gay, honestly this is just mindless fluff, the fluffiest trash y'all have ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInYourMirror/pseuds/kaleidoscope_eyes
Summary: 300 word mindlessly fluffy drabble I thought of during lunch and wrote during a lesson, with no structure and too much punctuation for dramatic effect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Simon, Baz or anyone/anything from Carry On, all of the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell.

Lying here, the world seems so far away.

It’s quite a nice day, with the sky clear and bright blue and the sun warm on my skin, a rarity in March. I dimly register laughter from a few feet away, some first-years chasing each other. It used to piss me off. Now it just makes me smile a small smile to myself. I never used to smile.

Snow’s changed me. I don’t really mind.

Because I like to think we make each other better, and all those other clichés that I know he’s secretly a sucker for. (I am too.) Before him, there wasn’t happiness. Not really. There was smugness, and superiority, and anger, and most of all just a hollow feeling, that I really was just a monster and a villain, the villain of his story. Villains never get what they want in the end.

But now there’s something so much… more.

There’s something so much more, something bigger than both of us, drowning me and suffocating me and I’m in free fall, plummeting but it’s hard to care. Because Snow’s there to help me, Snow’s there, and that’s enough.

The hollow hasn’t gone. It’s there, it lurks, like every storybook wolf and every movie ghost and every monster from my childhood who never quite left, but chose to wait and wait and wait. The hollow hasn’t gone, it’s still here, and I think it’ll always be here, but I’m learning to push it away.

The world is so far away right now, and right here, on a grassy bank on the Watford grounds, with the sky so blue and Snow’s hair tickling my cheek as he lies by my side and we indulge in being so bloody gay together, well.

The world can stay far away for a while.


End file.
